<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109363">The Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Redemption of Taral Ren [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anti Villain Poe Dameron, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Forced to hurt somebody, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Torture, Victim Blaming, Xanatos Gambits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taral Ren, formerly Poe Dameron, captures Ben Solo and Lor San Tekka on Jakku, Ben uncovers unsettling revelations about his former best friend and the man he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Redemption of Taral Ren [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This will soon begin to make things right.”</p><p>Even as Lor San Tekka slipped Ben the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker, Ben didn’t miss the way that his heart began to race with excitement at the very thought of getting the last piece of where his uncle had gone all these years. </p><p>“I’ve traveled too far,” Tekka said, “And seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”</p><p>Ben nodded. He didn’t know if he entirely agreed with Tekka, but he could at least agree that what was going on with the First Order had to end. </p><p>“Mom’s been looking for this for a long time,” Ben said. </p><p>“I can only imagine.” Lor’s face became more sympathetic. “I can only hope that she finds the peace she’s looking for.”</p><p>”I hope so too.”</p><p>It was then that BB-9E came wheeling into the tent, beeping urgently. A jet-black BB unit, he caused Ben to squat down next to him. </p><p>“What is it, Niney?”</p><p>Another beep. </p><p>“Oh stars — it’s the First Order.” Ben turned to Tekka, feeling the familiar seizing of dread spreading through him. “You need to hide.”</p><p>”You need to leave,” Tekka said. “Go!”</p><p>After slipping BB-9E a piece of the map and coaxing him to leave, Ben watched as BB-9E wheeled away. As he raced over the sands of Jakku to...who knew where. Even as Ben drew his blaster and started shooting at the stormtroopers invading, he knew at least that he was doing what he could to defend the others. </p><p>***</p><p>Taral Ren, meanwhile, could already feel how close he was to Jakku. The chaos, the pain that was already brewing. If he was to be honest, it disgusted him. He was never one for unnecessary violence, unnecessary cruelty. </p><p>Unfortunately, Snoke didn’t seem to feel the same way. The man was a sadist, plain and simple. Poe Dameron would have thought that he was some kind of savior. Taral Ren knew better. </p><p>Even as his shuttle came to a halt on Jakku, even as he strode out, Taral didn’t miss the way that the others looked at him. How they seemed so afraid. </p><p>They didn’t have to be. </p><p>“That’s enough fighting,” Taral said. “Leave the villagers be.”</p><p>The stormtroopers stood at parade rest, no doubt as some way to obey their superior. Obedience. That had been embedded into their upbringing, every part of them.</p><p>Lor San Tekka was brought forward, the old man meeting his eyes and refusing to flinch. "I knew that you would put a stop to this,” Tekka said. “You’re no Dark Sider.”</p><p>”You think it’s unbelievable that a Dark Sider would show pragmatism, Tekka?” Taral said. </p><p>“Not pragmatism. Mercy.”</p><p>”It can be both.” Then, “You have the map to Skywalker, Tekka.” Thinking too much about that particular last name was painful, broken transparisteel in his mind. “We received intelligence that you have the piece.”</p><p>There was a hitch of breath, and Taral didn’t miss how Ben was here. Stars, not Ben. He wasn’t supposed to be here. </p><p>“You can just hand it over, Tekka,” Taral said. “There’s no reason for you to be harboring an attempted murderer and a hypocrite.”</p><p>”I know not of which you speak."</p><p>”I’m surprised Skywalker didn’t tell you.”</p><p>He could feel Ben’s anger, peaking in the Force. Already, he pitied Ben, and now...now he could only hope there was a way to spare him the truth. It would destroy him, knowing what he did about his uncle. </p><p>But how could Ben not know?</p><p>Taral turned to Phasma. “Put Commander Solo and Tekka on board. I have questions for them.”</p><p>”And the villagers?”</p><p>”I think,” Taral said, “The knowledge of what transpired that day is frightening enough for them. Spare them."</p><p>”They harbored a traitor. Two traitors.”</p><p>”It’s unlikely they knew,” Taral said. Phasma was certifiably a psychopath, but she was no fool. Reluctantly, she lowered her blaster. </p><p>Even as Taral headed back up the ramp of his shuttle, Ben and Tekka behind him, he could sense Ben’s surprise, his suspicion. He couldn’t say why. </p><p>When he wanted to, he could be a merciful man. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unmask, unmask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben learns the truth. It isn’t pretty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shuttle was cramped. That Ben couldn’t deny. He doubted that it had ever been more quiet, more dark, more desolate, than it was now. Even as Ben huddled in the darkness of the corner of the shuttle, he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Taral Ren was trying to do. </p><p>Taral Ren. Something equivalent to an angel of mercy to some, an angel of death to others. Even as Ben felt the shift of the shuttle underneath him, he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Taral had in mind for him. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have come back.”</p><p>Ben furrowed his brow as he looked up at Taral. What was he even talking about? Ben had absolutely no idea. </p><p>“Do I know you?” Ben said. </p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>So Taral was deciding now to be cryptic. Wonderful, Ben thought sarcastically. Just wonderful. </p><p>“I am sorry about the cuffs,” Taral said. “Phasma suggested them, especially since we were capturing a Jedi. They’re unnecessary, especially in my presence.” Then, “It didn’t have to be that way.”</p><p>”I was on a mission,” Ben argued. </p><p>“That’s true enough.” Taral paused. It was one of those times Ben wished that he didn’t have to be cuffed. That he could read Taral’s intentions. This man was...interesting, in a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-him way.</p><p>”Why won’t you at least take your mask off?” Ben said. </p><p>"Not in front of the others.” Taral sounded slightly tense. Slightly. It was like he was...afraid. Like he was naked without the mask. </p><p>“Okay. Fair.” Ben wouldn’t deny that Taral’s anxiety, though, was puzzling. </p><p>***</p><p>The shuttle landed on the Finalizer in that moment, and Ben disembarked along with Taral. Ben took a close look at him: Taral wasn’t physically imposing, but he carried himself with confidence and purpose. Ben supposed that he could envy him in that regard, especially since confidence was not necessarily one of his strong points. Tai had told him just to be himself. Ben couldn’t say that he found that to be particularly good advice. </p><p>Tekka spoke up even as he was escorted off his shuttle. “I know you won’t hurt Jedi Solo, Taral Ren...”</p><p>”I wouldn’t dream of it,” Taral said, softly. </p><p>Ben frowned. Did Tekka know?</p><p>***</p><p>Taral wasn’t particularly physically impressive, but he could definitely put the fear of a Knight of Ren into General Hux. Ben couldn’t say that he was particularly looking forward to spending time with Taral, but at least it was preferable to Hux interrogating him. </p><p>For some given value of “preferable”.</p><p>Even as Ben was strapped to an interrogation rack, he couldn’t say he was looking forward to what was coming next. Taral wasn’t Hux, but even so...</p><p>”We had a deal,” Ben said. “Take off that mask.”</p><p>Taral hesitated. Then, “It will break you.”</p><p>”I’m not afraid.”</p><p>Slowly, Taral removed his mask, and it was there that Ben swore that his blood turned to ice. Freezing over, the realization of why Taral had been so kind to him in such a bizarre way sinking in unpleasantly...</p><p>”How could you,” Ben said. “Poe?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being forced to hurt the man he loves, Taral hatches a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe was still at least for a moment, still almost like he was just taking in Ben’s words. Then, “I was intending to tell you — ”</p><p>”Yeah, I think that you turning to the Dark Side was something that I should have at least been told about.” Ben’s eyes stung. He knew that he was about to cry. He tried telling himself not to cry. As if if he started crying, Poe would smell it. Like a firaxan shark smelling blood. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Poe said softly. “Ben. I really am. I had my reasons — ”</p><p>”What reason could there be to turn your back on the Jedi Order?” Ben said. “On me? I thought I was your friend, at least.”</p><p><em>I thought that you loved me</em>, was his unspoken phrase. </p><p>“You are,” Poe said. “You really are. But...”</p><p>”But what, exactly?”</p><p>Poe paused. Then, “It was your uncle.”</p><p>”Was that why you burned the Temple down?”</p><p>”Ben.” Poe’s voice went hoarse. “Believe me. I would never do that to the others. They were my friends. They were more my friends than you’ll ever — ”</p><p>He broke off in that moment. His hands, seeming to dig into his temples as he doubled over in pain. </p><p>“Poe!” Ben said. “What’s going on? Poe!”</p><p>”Just stop,” Poe murmured. “Stop it. I don’t...want to do this...”</p><p>Poe was struggling. Struggling against...something. Ben was familiar with the times when he seemed to be struggling against something. When his mind seemed to just go someplace. And his hand...</p><p>Poe’s hand was extending, almost like it was being manipulated, marionette-like. In his head, Ben almost wanted to say that wasn’t how the Force worked, but possessions existed. That modification of the mind trick existed, that Snoke had taught Poe. </p><p>“Poe,” Ben murmured, “Please don’t do this...”</p><p>The rumbling inside his head that was a prelude to an avalanche. The feeling of things being pulled, out, out, out. Memories of Ben and Poe playing together as younglings, trying out their Force powers, making up stories about Kylo and Taral. Heroes. Legends. </p><p>The Force suppressing cuffs made it all too easy for Poe to find his way in. </p><p>***</p><p>Taral knocked Ben unconscious in time just to spare him any more misery. It felt like the fog was clearing in that moment, and he could see what he had done. He had tortured his best friend. The man he loved. Unwillingly, under Snoke’s orders, Snoke’s control, but still...he’d done it. </p><p>Ben wouldn’t forgive him. That Poe knew. If Ben was awake and not currently unconscious, he would have screamed at him to get out, to get away from him. Maybe knocking him out was a cowardly move. Avoiding responsibility.</p><p>But it was merciful. </p><p>He put the mask back on, reported to Hux that the map was in a BB unit — BB-9E. Taral was familiar with him, at least — before he headed towards the stormtrooper barracks. </p><p>FN-2187. Finn, as Taral had affectionately started calling him. Taral had taken him under his wing, feeling sorry for the way that Phasma and the others devalued him. They’d initially assigned him to janitor duty before Taral had stepped in and said that anyone who mistreated Finn or the other stormtroopers would answer to him and the other Knights of Ren. </p><p>It was an empty threat considering that the Knights of Ren mostly seemed well-disposed to Taral, but it scared Phasma and Hux enough. </p><p>“Finn,” he said, gently, “I have a task for you.”</p><p>***</p><p>”You’re saying that you’re letting me go?” Finn said. He sounded disbelieving behind the mask. </p><p>Taral nodded. “You’re not my subordinate anymore. You haven’t been for a long time. You’re my friend.”</p><p>Finn tilted his head, clearly skeptical. “Taral, it’s not that I’m not glad, but...is there something else behind this?”</p><p>”I tortured a prisoner,” Taral said. “I...regret it.”</p><p>Another tilt of Finn’s head. “I never thought you’d torture anyone.”</p><p>”No one deserves torture, Finn, no matter what their crimes.” Then, “Jedi Solo’s being held prisoner in the interrogation room. Your task is to break him out. Act like I want to deal with the prisoner personally, but in reality...”</p><p>”That’s convoluted as hell,” Finn said. </p><p>“It is,” Taral said. “I know that Snoke will be beyond furious.” He smiled under his mask. “But I think I like the idea of making him furious. He’s been a thorn in my side for some time.”</p><p>It was true. After all, Snoke...there was only so much face-slapping and attempted murder you could endure before you decided you’d had enough. Add in what Snoke was doing to others and...yeah. </p><p>“That’s risky,” Finn said. “But it’s the right thing to do." </p><p>“Yeah. May the Force be with you, Finn.”</p><p>Finn left. Taral hoped, at least, that he would have a safe journey, after everything. He deserved that much. He and Ben both did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn puts Taral’s plan into action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ren wants the prisoner.”</p><p>Even as Ben’s eyes stirred open, he wondered how much more the First Order could possibly take from him. He’d failed to keep BB-9E having the map a secret. Poe had been forced to torture him. (Even trying to summon up feelings of hatred, Ben found that he couldn’t find anything. He pitied Taral, wanted to save him) And now...now he supposed was his long overdue execution. </p><p>It was being released from his bonds that Ben felt the stormtrooper’s thoughts and emotions overwhelm him all at once. He was working with Taral...</p><p>...to free him?</p><p>It didn’t make sense, and yet it did. There was no way Poe would want to willingly hurt him. Ever. </p><p>Ben merely nodded towards the trooper. Just a nod. He hoped it was enough to communicate what he knew. </p><p>***</p><p>”I know what you’re doing,” Ben said, once they were in a private corridor with the stormtrooper having removed his mask. The man underneath it looked not that much younger than Ben. Maybe early twenties? It dawned on Ben how young the troopers really were...</p><p>”What?”</p><p>Ben sighed. “Why would Taral interrogate me and then set me free? Am I no longer of use to him?”</p><p>”He didn’t want to hurt you. I mean, it doesn’t make things right, but...”</p><p>”I know.” Then, “I have a feeling you’re not tricking me, at least.”</p><p>The stormtrooper snorted. “I’m a bad liar.”</p><p>"Well, let’s get out of here. My name’s Ben, by the way, what’s yours?”</p><p>”FN-2187. Taral called me ‘Finn’.”</p><p>”Finn?” Then again, it made sense. It seemed that even as a Knight of Ren, Poe had so much affection and empathy for everyone that even Snoke couldn’t taint. “Good to meet you, Finn.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ben couldn’t deny that for all he wanted to fly a TIE fighter, he would have preferred to do that when he wasn’t running for his life. Lor San Tekka had been freed too, along with the other prisoners; he had taken the escape pod. Ben could only hope he’d make it out safely. </p><p>“We have to get back to Jakku,” Ben said. </p><p>Finn sighed. “Taral said to keep you safe. And frankly, I don’t want to be sent to reconditioning. I just want to get as far away from the First Order as possible.”</p><p>”And we will,” Ben said. “It’ll just be a short stop."</p><p>Finn snorted. “You have a weird definition of that.”</p><p>”Yeah, I know. Come on. We’re finding a droid. Jet black, one of a kind, carries a pretty useful trinket for the Resistance...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jakku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They find Lor San Tekka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit.” Even as they walked together, Taral’s droid BB-8 at Taral’s heels, Hux sounded like he was trying to explain to a child. “While Skywalker lives, hope still lives. Snuffing it out is our first priority.”</p><p><em>Yes, I’m sure that Snoke never gets tired of sounding like a mustache-twirling holo villain, </em>Taral thought, but tactfully, he didn’t say it out loud. “I’m aware of that, General,” he said. “And I am very much working on my...attempts at snuffing out hope.”</p><p>Then again, snuffing out hope was not really what Taral wanted to do. Honestly, he was much more the sort who would snuff out disorder. The sort who would try and put things right. He wanted to help people. </p><p>In retrospect, that had probably been what had gotten him in trouble with Luke Skywalker, he thought. (Green, brilliant green light...)</p><p>Hux’s lip curled. “Clearly not enough.”</p><p>”I would prefer Jedi Solo and the others unharmed,” Taral said. “Assuming you can understand basic orders, Hux.”</p><p>”Careful, Ren,” Hux said, “That your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.”</p><p>”I think we’re on the same page regarding getting the map,” Taral said. “Wouldn’t you agree?"</p><p>***</p><p>They met up with Lor San Tekka on Jakku. Tekka was unconscious, badly battered from the crash, but alive. Finn sighed as he squatted next to him. “For the life of me, I hope they have water around here,” he said. </p><p>“You and me both, Finn.” Manipulating the Force to preserve the life in Tekka’s body...it was something, at least. “Niney’s got to be around here somewhere?”</p><p>”You call him Niney?” Finn said in disbelief. </p><p>Ben nodded. “My parents call the droids Artoo and Threepio.”</p><p>”Touché,” Finn muttered. Then, “Why do you even have a black droid? All black?”</p><p>”It’s customizable,” Ben said. “My aunt Amilyn has a BB unit that’s patterned.”</p><p>”How many family members do you have?”</p><p>Ben shrugged. “A lot,” he said. “Mostly family friends. Taral...he and I were friends a long time ago. Even the idea of him turning to the Dark Side has something wrong with it.”</p><p>”He was...uncommonly kind to me,” Finn said. “He isn’t completely a monster.”</p><p>”I know. I don’t even blame him for torturing me; he didn’t want to.”</p><p>”I can imagine.”</p><p>***</p><p>The girl with BB-9E...there was something about her where Ben could have sworn he’d seen her before. In a vision, maybe. Even meeting her, all but dragging Tekka behind him, Ben thanked her for taking care of his droid. Then, “We need shelter. The short version is we’re being hunted and our friend’s injured.”</p><p>The girl paused. Then, “All right. I’ll give you shelter in my AT-ST, but if you try anything...”</p><p>”Fair enough,” Finn said. </p><p>***</p><p>Taking care of Tekka...once Ben got over the shock of realizing that this girl actually lived here, he had to admit that she was good at what she did. She and Finn were talking. Ben didn’t miss how she was looking at him with interest; had she been isolated here all her life with no idea as to what the First Order or the Resistance really were?</p><p>”I’m Rey, by the way,” said the girl. Then, turning to Ben, “You’re really Han Solo’s son?”</p><p>Ben sighed. Was that the first thing people noticed about him? “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” he said. “For starters, my dad can’t dance. My uncle Lando still has that moment he tried dancing in a bar on Bespin for, ah, personal entertainment.”</p><p>”You’re lucky,” Rey said. “At least you have a family.” Then, “My parents left me on Jakku when I was five.”</p><p>”How old are you now?” Ben said. </p><p>Rey shrugged. “Nineteen.”</p><p>Ben sighed. “Stang, you’re young.”</p><p>Finn spoke up. “I don’t have any parents either. At least not that I remember.”</p><p>Ben winced. Even thinking about how long Finn had been there...why hadn’t Poe done anything to free Finn sooner? Had he just done nothing while kids were being kidnapped? It wasn’t like Poe...</p><p>Ben decided not to think about it too hard. Even after everything that had happened, it felt uncomfortable hating Poe. </p><p>***</p><p>“I feel like something’s watching us,” Ben said. </p><p>“Just a feeling?” Finn said. </p><p>Ben nodded. "How’s Tekka?” he said to Rey. </p><p>Tekka stirred. Then, “Where am I?”</p><p>”You’re still in shock from the crash,” Rey said. </p><p>Tekka coughed, as he sat up. Then, “I knew there was good in Taral. Letting you go.”</p><p>”Wait,” Rey said softly. “You mean Taral Ren?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Finn’s a stormtrooper. He helped me escape.”</p><p>”And Taral...allowed it.” Rey said. Then, “I heard he’s pretty erratic. More like a force of nature than anything.”</p><p>"He can be merciful when he wants to,” Finn said. “And speaking of merciful...we should probably get out of here before he tests that, I think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and co. get to the Resistance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Snoke was furious was one way to put it, when he found about Ben, Rey, Tekka and Finn escaping from Jakku after being picked up by a Resistance ship.</p><p>”Do you know what exactly you’ve done, you idiots?” Snoke said, in that low tone that suggested that something very, very bad was about to occur. </p><p>“Forgive me, glorious leader,” Hux said, in a voice so oily that Taral wouldn’t be surprised if he left a trail of slime in its wake, “I attempted to make Ren see the error of his ways. But...”</p><p>”Our strategy,” Snoke said. “Must change.” Then, “We do not know where the Resistance is. Yet. But we can do plenty to strike fear into their hearts.”</p><p>”The weapon,” Hux said. “It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the Republic, and without their friends, the Resistance will be vulnerable.”</p><p>Even the idea was enough to send a sickening stab through Taral’s stomach. </p><p>“Go,” Snoke said. “Oversee preparations.”</p><p>”Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. </p><p>***</p><p>Even as Hux left, Taral didn’t miss how Snoke seemed to lean forward on his perch, almost like a bird. Maybe a vulture, Taral thought. </p><p>“Why did you violate my mind?” Taral said. “Force me to torture Ben?”</p><p>”Perhaps you were too weak to resist me,” Snoke said. “Too indecisive. Too soft. Sometimes I wonder why I made you my apprentice. It seems that you are made of weakness. Of softness.”</p><p>”Isn’t some softness necessary for ruling?”</p><p>Snoke laughed, harshly. “My master had no such delusions,” he said. “If someone needed to be killed, Taral Ren, you killed them. No hesitations, no waffling about compassion...you did it.”</p><p>Taral had heard snippets of Snoke’s tale. Of course he had, though nothing that added up to form a full picture, not really. He had gotten the impression that Snoke had been raised in the cold and the dark, away from anything resembling sane affection. </p><p>It was no wonder, Taral thought, Snoke was so cruel. Taral himself doubted he wanted to know how to be cruel. He simply did not believe it. </p><p>“I’d say that is your problem,” Snoke said. “You love everyone and everything. Love is a weakness that your enemies will not share.”</p><p>”Maybe it differentiates us from them.”</p><p>Snoke tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Differentiating us from them. It is possible...”</p><p>Taral knew enough about Snoke to know that would never happen. </p><p>***</p><p>The shuttle that the Resistance pilot Jessika Pava had taken shot out of hyperspace over D’Qar, and Ben doubted he was more glad to see the Resistance base in his life. </p><p>Even as they landed, Jessika turned to look at Ben. “Are you okay?” she said. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>Ben bit his lip. Then, “It wasn’t Taral’s fault...”</p><p>”Ben,” Jess said, “Every decision he makes is his alone. Whatever he did, he probably chose it.”</p><p>”Snoke made him!” Ben said. “I saw it happen, I saw it before my eyes. He didn’t want to, but Snoke...”</p><p>His voice cracked, and he felt tremors traveling up his body. His shoulders shaking. </p><p>“Snoke hurt him,” Ben said softly. “He hurt him...and he hurt me too. He hurt us both.”</p><p>Jess sighed. “Ben, just breathe,” she said. “I’ll get you to your mom and you can explain everything.”</p><p>***</p><p>Even explaining it to Han and Leia — Han looked ready to kill, Leia more sorrowful. Han spoke. “It’s not your fault, Ben. Taral shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>”I felt him,” Leia said. “He...Snoke made him. Forced me to listen to everything that happened to you, Ben. To Taral.”</p><p>Ben...it wasn’t like in the holobooks where someone saw red. It was more sufficient to say that his vision went white hot with rage. </p><p>“Some people just enjoy it,” Han said. “Like the bad guys in the holovids. Snoke is that guy. Basically.” A sigh. “I promised Kes I’d find a way to help his son. Lu’lo too.”</p><p>Ben bit his lip. Saving Poe — he wished he had been able, at least, to keep that promise. </p><p>Could he still? He had to. </p><p>"We’ll save him,” Ben said. “No matter what happens.”</p><p>***</p><p>They still had work to do. Of course they did. Artoo had activated the preceding parts of the map to Luke Skywalker. Luke was gone (damn him) but Ben was still there. It was a lot of pressure, knowing that in a way, Ben was the reason that people were still holding on. </p><p>He shuddered to think of what would happen if he faltered. If he took one step wrong, so to speak.</p><p>But the map was completed. Completed, and Ben stared up at it. He should have been relieved. He was, but also angry, just at Luke going so far. Leaving people behind when he was so very needed. </p><p>He was here, at least. Or at least, he would be. </p><p>***</p><p>Leia left for Ach-To, along with Han. “You need to watch over the Resistance,” she said to Ben. “I need to get your uncle back. See where he went.” A sigh. “Somehow, I don’t believe he went looking for the first Jedi Temple.”</p><p>”I guess we’ll see,” Ben said. “Mom, Dad...may the Force be with you.”</p><p>”And with you, Ben.”</p><p>Even watching his parents leave on the Falcon, Ben hoped the Force would be with them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke comes back, and Ben prepares to save Poe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been working on Starkiller Base for quite some time. Taral had watched, watched as they had hollowed out a planet, all but broken it for their own needs. And now, standing across on the ship, watching Hux as Hux gave one of his overblown speeches...</p><p>Taral hated him. He was already putting plans in motion to sabotage Starkiller Base, but it was times like this that he wished he had someone familiar with the Base on his side. </p><p>He was still working on it. Trying to sabotage Snoke. He just needed more time...</p><p><em>More time. </em>That was where Taral swore that his promises right then and there were going to bite him right in the ass. </p><p>Comets. Those were the closest approximations of what Taral saw shooting across the galactic sky. Brilliant red comets, violating the laws of physics...</p><p>And then the cataclysm. Taral gripped his head even as he felt the Republic burn. </p><p>***</p><p>It was on Ach-To that Leia Organa doubted that she had ever been more frustrated. </p><p>“Luke, you were exploited,” she said. “You were mind-controlled. But we need you. Ben needs you.”</p><p>Luke chuckled, a bit sadly. “I’d say that you’d lowered your standards if you need me.”</p><p>"Ben needs you.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>And then the Force...well, it felt like the Force was screaming in agony. Leia’s eyes filled with tears. “Korrie...”</p><p>”I feel it,” Luke said, his voice full of grit and agony. “I feel it. This...this is something I need to fix. I can take my X-wing; it’s lodged in the water, but — ”</p><p>”Kid,” Han said. “You realize we have the Falcon, right?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Touché,” Luke said, softly. </p><p>***</p><p>They were already going over the information that Finn had on Starkiller Base (though he admitted his information wasn’t extensive) when Ben felt his parents and his uncle land. </p><p>He watched as they came in, Leia looking like her galaxy had been pulled out of place. “You felt it?” she said. </p><p>Ben nodded. “Finn has the coordinates for Starkiller Base. He’s got the information. I’m going to be joining the ground team, though.”</p><p>”Ben,” Leia said, “People in the Resistance need you.”</p><p>”I have to save Poe.” The old devotion, the old love that he had for Poe...even after everything that had happened, it was holding true. He wasn’t just going to abandon Poe to burn. Even if it cost him his life. </p><p>It wouldn’t, though. Poe would never willingly hurt him. </p><p>“I can’t just let him die,” Ben said. “Not if it’s possible to save him.” A beat. “You can think of us as a modern day Bastila and Revan. Of sorts.”</p><p>Bastila and Revan had been one of Ben’s favorite stories when he was a youngling. The whole idea of love redeeming, of someone seeing the worst of you and loving you all the same...well, it was a wonderful thought. </p><p>Leia sighed. “I just hope you don’t get hurt, Ben."</p><p>”He wouldn’t willingly hurt me,” Ben said. “I know this.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jess was the one who agreed to look over Black Squadron while Ben, his family, and Finn and Rey went to Starkiller Base. “Just...good luck,” she said. “Don’t get yourself killed out there, Black Leader.”</p><p>”I’ll haunt you on one of your dates with Paige if I do,” Ben teased. </p><p>Jess rolled her eyes. “Not funny, Ben.” Then, more seriously, “Just be careful.”</p><p>”You too.”</p><p>They left in that moment, the Falcon group, and Ben hoped against hope that he would be able to save Poe from himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rescue Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and co. go to save Taral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starkiller Base. Even as Taral stood in the antechamber, Hux thankfully absent, he could not help but feel Snoke’s eyes boring directly into his. </p><p>“He is here,” Snoke growled. </p><p>“Jedi Solo? I felt him,” Taral said. “Surely there’s another way. Turning him — ”</p><p>He could already feel Snoke’s invisible hand constricting around his throat. Squeezing. And he hated Snoke. He wondered what it would be like, if he squeezed and choked the life out of Snoke —</p><p>“You are pathetic,” Snoke growled. “A creature that was too weak for the Dark, too weak for the Light. You’ve lost. You’ll kill Ben Solo this time.”</p><p>”Not...him..." Taral rasped. “You’re a coward, Snoke. You hurt me because you have nothing left...”</p><p>”I’ve been trying to teach you,” Snoke said. “And you shut me out. Refuse to understand.”</p><p>He let Taral fall. Taral sputtered, coughed. It should have made him feel cowed, what Snoke was doing, but instead he hated him. Felt the hatred rising in him like a tsunami. </p><p>“You might,” Taral rasped, “Want to rethink your technique.”</p><p>The pain was excruciating. </p><p>***</p><p>They had dealt with Phasma and placed the explosives when Ben felt it. The shooting pain. The way that Snoke seemed to effortlessly evoke hatred from Poe as he tortured him. Hatred. Even the idea of Poe hurting like that...</p><p>”I feel it too,” Leia said. “We’re going to find him. Get him out of there.”</p><p>”And kill Snoke?” Ben said. </p><p>There was something resolute in Leia’s face, something steady. Something that, in that moment, Ben admired. </p><p>“Yes,” she said. “We will. Now, or in the future.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Poe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben confronts Poe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to find Taral was a lot like trying to locate him just by feeling. Just by his familiar Force presence. Ben could remember it when they were both Jedi, now that he thought about it. He could remember it when they were both younger and freer, and how Poe seemed to shine so bright despite the voice in his head.</p><p>The voice. Poe would tell Ben about it at times. How it could alternate between being frightening and charismatic. Outsiders would have suggested that the voice was, well, all inside Poe’s head — but Ben knew better. Ben knew that it was something else, something more sinister. </p><p>Monsters did exist, and Snoke was one of them. </p><p>Even as they continued deeper towards Taral, Ben watched as the door seemed to creak open. Taral, looking for all intents and purposes like he was recovering from some sort of attack...</p><p>Ben knew that look. The way that Taral was staggering...</p><p>“Poe!” he said. </p><p>Taral gasped for breath. “My name’s not Poe,” he said. “You know that. You know that more than anything."</p><p>”It’s the name of your true self.” Even talking, Ben wondered if his grandmother ever had that much difficulty trying to redeem Grandfather. Trying to save him. "Poe. I know he’s hurt you. I know that he treats you horribly. I know that he’s going to cast you aside when you’ve served your purpose.”</p><p>”I...have a plan,” Taral hissed. “You’re ruining it, Ben.”</p><p>”What’s your plan, exactly?” Ben said. “I mean...did you think that you could just wait for Snoke to die?” Then, softer, “I know you, Poe. You don’t belong with the First Order.”</p><p>”And where do I belong?”</p><p>Ben swallowed. Taral — Poe — sounded so hurt. So alone. </p><p>“You could come with me,” he said. “I love you, Poe. I think I loved you ever since...before I knew that feeling had a name.”</p><p>Taral paused. Ben swore that he heard his breath hitch behind the mask. Then, “You don’t know everything I’ve done.”</p><p>There was a shift in the air. A shift in the Force. And Snoke. </p><p>“Ben,” Leia said. “Be careful — ”</p><p>Ben watched, horrified, as Taral froze his team, before turning his lightsaber onto Ben. </p><p>A red lightsaber. Poe’s lightsaber had been green when he’d been a Jedi. Green, the color of a Jedi Consular’s. The sort that was more diplomatic and kind, focused on studying the Force. </p><p>Taral was trying to strike him, even as blue and green lightsabers met, but his heart wasn’t really in it. Ben knew the feeling. It would be easy to disarm Taral by, say, burning his shoulder. Ben wasn’t always averse to exploiting weaknesses, seeing opportunities. But he couldn’t do this to Poe. </p><p>“Poe,” he said, “I know you. You wouldn’t do this.”</p><p>"I’ve done things that you wouldn’t believe.” Poe just sounded so tired, so weary. </p><p>“I’ve heard about them. I’ve seen them. It doesn’t stop me from loving and believing in you.”</p><p>Would it even work? Would it be a case of Han and Qi’ra? His father had found Mom in the end, but Ben knew that a life without Poe...it would be strange. Hollow. A life without this wonderful, powerful man. </p><p>“It’s too late.” Poe said. </p><p>"You would have given me a chance if our places were exchanged,” Ben said. “I know you. It’s what you’d do.”</p><p>Poe wavered.</p><p>His hand shook on his lightsaber, even as Ben deactivated his own. Held out his hand. He knew that it was risky. That he would most likely end up getting burned.</p><p>Poe wavered. After an interminable moment, he threw his lightsaber in a curving arc into the pit on Starkiller Base. Tore away his mask, and threw that away too. </p><p>Before him wasn’t Taral Ren, but...Poe. </p><p>"I would have given you a chance, Ben. It’s just...how can I even begin to make up for what I’ve done?”</p><p>Ben swallowed. Then, “Revan had a long way to go redeeming himself, but he did it. So did Bastila. It can be small steps. But it can start just by...following me out of here.”</p><p>Taral paused. Then, “It’s a good start.” Then, “Ben? Is there still a place for me, in your future? Do you love me?”</p><p>”I do.”</p><p>It was something that Ben wished he had said long ago. It was still enough.</p><p>”I love you, Ben. I wish I’d told you earlier.” Poe said. </p><p>"We’ll have plenty of time to catch up,” Ben said. “When we’re out of here.”</p><p>***</p><p>They let the Base explode behind them. Let the Base go up in fire and smoke, let Starkiller Base as a whole collapse. And from there, they took the Falcon, Ben and his team, leaving a system destroyer behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>